PS I'm Still Not Over You
by kisstherain205
Summary: Derek Shepherd still has someone on his mind...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I decided to write up a new story because Love is a Marathon got a little stale. Please read and review! As you know, I own nothing and the song used for the title is by Rihanna.**

* * *

**P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)**

**Chapter 1**

Derek Shepherd, a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington laid his head down onto his very soft pillow. He had had a very long shift at the hospital. Being a surgeon wasn't as easy as it looked. It was much more complicated than just sewing someone up after slicing them open. Tonight was a typical night for Derek. Tossing and turning only thinking about his one true love, Meredith Grey.

Meredith and Derek had had a… fling? No, it was much more than that. They had both loved each other. That was until Derek put Meredith's heart into a blender and presses crush too many times. Other wise known as going back to his wife Addison who he had separated from after finding out that she had been sleeping with Derek's best friend, Mark.

The only thing different about tonight was the fact that Derek had no one sleeping next to him. He had just recently told Addison that it was over. They were over. She had been thinking the same thing. She had packed up and left without putting up a fight. Derek finally stopped tossing in his "sleep" and just laid there staring at the ceiling. He swore he could see Meredith's perfect face in the ceiling tiles. They hadn't talked since the night Denny died, the night of Prom. She was there with Finn, the vet. Every time he spoke the words "Finn" and "vet" he spit them out with venom in his voice.

Derek sat straight up and picked up the phone lying next to him. He needed to talk to her A.S.A.P.

**_What's up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin' 'bout you  
And it kinda' made me smile  
So many things to say  
And I'll put 'em in a letter  
And it might be easier  
The words might come out better_**

The phone rang for an eternity or so it felt when in fact it was only a few seconds. "Hello?" Meredith answered. Derek loved that voice, a mixture of scratchy and smooth.

"Mer, it's me." Derek told her his voice shaking. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but I've missed you. I divorced Addison, she's gone. Can you meet me at the harbor in 10 minutes? I need to see you." Derek told her desperately. He wasn't usually such a desperate man.

"Derek…"

"Please Mer."

"I'll be there." She said sighing.

* * *

10 minutes later Derek was waiting for Meredith with a big bouquet of Gerber Daisies, Meredith's favorite flower. "Breathe, Derek, breathe." Derek told himself trying to calm down. He heard footsteps. He looked up and there she was, wearing a black strapless dress that looked amazing on her. He had been hoping she would be semi-dressed up. He had plans for them.

"Derek." Meredith said in greeting. She looked straight into those baby blues and saw the desperateness in his eyes. She quickly looked away, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Mer, please forgive me. I shouldn't have chosen Addison. Our marriage was over before our relationship even started. I shouldn't have made you choose between Finn and me. I probably shouldn't have even asked you to come here. I've just really missed you. I love you Meredith Grey." Derek whispered the last sentence.

"You have no right to tell me these things! It took me so long just to get over you. Then, when I finally find someone who has plans for me, you come and tell me you love me. You're a selfish bastard." Meredith told him with more tears welling up in her eyes. With that she turned around and left, tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Please review. Sorry its a little short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews... I especially liked the one where the anonymous reader thought it sounded crappy... thanks for that whoever you were. Ummm still kinda short but I'm just "setting the story up" I guess you could say. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Song and pretty much all of Derek's letter is the song P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You) by Rihanna ( I just added some things to it to reflect the mood)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Life would have been so much easier if I was gay." Derek said gloomily laying his head on the table. He and Burke were in the hospital cafeteria. Derek had just told Burke the whole story about Meredith.

"I'm sure it would be but we can't choose our sexual orientations. We don't choose who we fall in love with. I definitely never planned to fall in love with a workaholic like Cristina. But, I did and there is nothing I can do about it now." Burke replied.

Derek lifted his head up and eyed the man in front of him. "How did you become so smart love wise?" He asked.

"Well, I am a heart surgeon." Burke said laughing.

"And a great one at that, Derek, Meredith just hopped into the elevator and you know how slow those damn things are." Cristina interrupted.

"You're right; I need to talk to her." With that Derek Shepherd, a man that vowed never to date an intern or run in the hospital, ran to the elevator.

* * *

"Hold the elevator!" Derek had gotten there just in time. The door had almost closed all the way when he had called out. When he did this a tiny ineffectual hand popped out to hold the door open. _I must have disguised my voice a little bit; she never would've held it if she knew it was me. _Derek thought. He stepped onto the elevator and saw that Meredith was looking at a chart with a small smile on her face. "Hey,"

"Hi- oh… it's you." Meredith said, smile fading, moving closer to the door which happened to be farther away from Derek. Derek stepped closer to Meredith so that they were standing right next to each other. He quickly reached out and pulled down the emergency break, something he had done many times.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Meredith asked. The pain was evident in her eyes. Pain and sadness.

"Meredith, just listen to me. I wrote you a letter last night. I'm going to give it to you and you're going to read it after I exit this elevator." Derek said making the elevator start up again. He was soon out and left Meredith standing there with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

"He gave me a letter. He stopped the elevator to give me a letter. I just can't get my mind around it. He has never done anything as bold as that." Meredith told Cristina and Izzie.

"You should have seen him at lunch with Burke. He had his head on the table." Cristina told her. "He didn't even eat anything. He had a whole plate full of food. Have you ever seen that man _not_ eat? I know I haven't."

"Did you read the letter yet?" Izzie asked quietly. She hadn't been the same since Denny had died. She hadn't even baked one morsel of food.

"No… I was just going to throw it out." Meredith replied holding the letter.

"Let me read it." Izzie said.

_

* * *

**Dear Meredith,**_

_**What's up? I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I'm always thinking about you. And it kinda made me smile how often that happened. I have so many things to say so I thought I'll put 'em in a letter, it might be easier and the words might come out better. I wish I could press rewind and rewrite every line to the story of me and you. Don't you know I've tried and I've tried to get you out my mind, but it doesn't get any better. As each day goes by, and I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to lose so I'm coming after you.**_

_**Sorry, I really didn't mean to ramble on, but there are still a lot of feelings that remained after you had gone. I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me, but it seems there's always something right there to remind me. Like a silly joke, or something on the TV. Boy it isn't easy. When I hear our song (Tainted Love by the Clash) I get that same old feeling, the one where I wish I could press rewind and turn back the clock.**_

_**Did you know I kept all of your pictures? I just don't have the strength to part with them yet. I tried to erase from my mind the way your kisses tasted and how your hair smelled like lavender. But, some things I just can't forget.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon,**_

_**Derek  
P.S. I'm still not over you.****

* * *

**_

**AN: Please review! Still a little short but I explained that in the first Author's Note. Just so you know, I have nothing against gay people. That was just the mood Derek was in... women are too much trouble lol... jk**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Howdy guys! I probably shouldn't say howdy because I'm not southern... far from it actually, but who cares! Ok, so today and yesterday have been really busy but I decided to get this chapter out. I'm not sure whats going to happen during the weekend because I'm going to Relay-4-Life on Saturday into Sunday...I'll try to get another chapter out before then. Thanks reviewers for all the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my season 1 DVD.**

**On with P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)**

**Song by Cascada... really good**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Meredith,_

_What's up? I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I'm always thinking about you. And it kinda made me smile how often that happened. I have so many things to say so I thought I'll put 'em in a letter, it might be easier and the words might come out better. I wish I could press rewind and rewrite every line to the story of me and you. Don't you know I've tried and I've tried to get you out my mind, but it doesn't get any better. As each day goes by, and I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to lose so I'm coming after you. _

Sorry, I really didn't mean to ramble on, but there are still a lot of feelings that remained after you had gone. I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me, but it seems there's always something right there to remind me. Like a silly joke, or something on the TV. Boy it isn't easy. When I hear our song (Tainted Love by the Clash) I get that same old feeling, the one where I wish I could press rewind and turn back the clock.

Did you know I kept all of your pictures? I just don't have the strength to part with them yet. I tried to erase from my mind the way your kisses tasted and how your hair smelled like lavender. But, some things I just can't forget.

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Derek  
P.S. I'm still not over you.  
_

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Cristina exclaimed when Izzie read it aloud with her eyes brimming with tears.

"So, are you going to call him? If you don't I will." Izzie said laughing, the tears spilling over.

"I guess I should…right?" Meredith asked uncertainly. She kept looking back and forth between Cristina and Izzie who were both suspiciously not saying a word.

"You have to make your own decisions, we can't control what you do with your life, we can try but we can't dictate it." Izzie suggested.

"Come on Izzie let's go consult our good friends, Ben and Jerry."

"Yum, Ben and Jerry's!" Izzie said perking up a little bit.

"No, Izzie that would be called cannibalism." Cristina said obviously enjoying her little joke.

"Wait, you guys? I know what I'm going to do." Meredith said. It hadn't taken her long to figure out what she wanted to do. Sure, Finn was great. She loved how he took care of animals. Since she was home alone all the time without a father and her mother always working, she had grown up with multiple dogs and other assorted pets that had been her best friends even though she wouldn't admit it. So, when Finn had fabricated the truth about Doc's illness, she hadn't really trusted him, the way she had before. When Doc was put to sleep, Meredith did something she always told herself she would never do. Bottle her emotions.

"Well?" Cristina asked staring at Meredith.

"I'm gonna' go talk to Derek. I think that we need to work out some of our problems. Does anyone have a CD player?" Meredith asked.

"What do you need with a CD player?" Cristina asked.

"I'll tell you later." Meredith told her. Izzie pointed to her new CD player. Meredith grabbed it and ran out the door.

* * *

Derek was sitting in his trailer drinking a beer. He had been doing this a lot lately. Something he hated to admit but was true, since Meredith always seemed to turn to alcohol when she had problems; he had started to do the same. He was mid sip when he heard music coming from outside. He got up to see what it was, it's not like he could hear the neighbor's music. There weren't any neighbors.

* * *

_"Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle..."_ It was Meredith; she was holding the CD player over her head singing along to a new song called Miracle by Cascada. Only bits and pieces of the song went with what she was trying to say, but she figured that it would get the job done. "Derek, I love you, in a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me, choose me, love me."

"Meredith, I already have."

* * *

**AN: That last line makes me smile really big! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I wasn't able to upload the chapter. It may be a little longer than the other ones, but that's more for you to read! Thanks for all the reviews. Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Erickson, I have good news, you should be able to go home tomorrow." Meredith told the elderly man she had been taking care of.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, thank you for allowing me to get to see my granddaughter, Alison. It's her birthday tomorrow, you know."

"Tell her I said 'happy birthday.'" Meredith replied. She made sure he was comfortable and walked out to the Nurse's station to check on another chart.

* * *

A few seconds later she felt two very strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and found herself looking right into Derek Shepherd's eyes. 

"Hi," Derek said. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd," Meredith said smiling dazzlingly at him. "Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Ah, I needed someone to hug. I've been hugging random people all day, some of them looked a little scared. I wonder why." Derek said pondering and tapping his finger on his chin.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Nope, I just like to hug you, you smell good." Derek said grinning broadly. "What are you doing when you get off of work?"

"I was planning on going to the animal shelter to look at some of the animals. Losing Doc was hard on me."

"I get off soon…now actually." Derek said looking at his Rolex watch.

"Would you want to come with me?" Meredith asked her eyes shining.

"I'd love to, when do you get off?" Derek asked.

"Right now," Meredith said smirking.

"Let's go then. I'll meet you outside in five minutes." Derek said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked off to go get changed. Meredith giggled at the irony. McDreamy was hers.

* * *

"Aw, look at that one!" Meredith exclaimed. They were at the Seattle Animal Shelter, the one where she had gotten Doc. 

"He is cute, but we should probably look around a little more." Derek replied. The dog was cute, it was a little Labrador puppy, but Derek had another one in mind. While he was waiting for Meredith to finish getting changed, he logged onto the Shelter website and searched around for a dog. He had found the perfect one. "What about this guy?" Derek asked pointing to a large white German shepherd mix.

"Happy," When Meredith said his name the dog perked up and started wagging his tail rapidly. "Hi, boy, you live up to your name, don't you?" Meredith said in a soft loving voice. Derek had suggested the right dog. Meredith had fallen in love instantly. "Derek," Meredith said suddenly jerking her head up to look into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Meredith," Derek said in response. He knew what she was going to ask him.

"If I adopted Happy, would you co-own him like you did with Doc? I would come over every day and take him for a walk and feed him and wash him and-"

"Of course, Mer, Happy can live with me. It wouldn't be a problem; the trailer is big enough for the two of us. I'll go get that lady." Derek told her referring to the woman who kept pestering them when they had first arrived about adopting an animal.

Meredith crouched down again to be at Happy's height. "You're coming home with me, how do you like that idea?" Meredith laughed when Happy barked.

"Meredith," Derek called. "She wants you to sign some forms, and then we can take Happy home today." Derek smiled. "I'll go buy him a leash and a collar." Derek told her walking into the little pet store they had in the shelter.

* * *

"Could I change his name?" Meredith asked the woman with the paperwork. She was a large woman with bright platinum blonde hair. 

"Sure, it might take him some time getting used to but, he's your dog. Do you know the name you'd like?" She asked.

Meredith turned to Derek who had returned a few minutes before. "I like the names Jake and Rocky, which do you think would be good?"

"I think he looks like a Rocky. The Rocky Mountains are snow covered and he's white which the color of snow is." Derek replied explaining his logic.

"We'd like to name him Rocky." Meredith said turning back to the woman.

"Great, we'll make him a tag that has his name on it with your address, no charge. He's great with kids and other dogs and Rocky loves people." The woman said walking around to a custom dog tag maker behind the sales counter in the pet store. "What is your address?"

"Um, I guess we'll give her yours, right?" Meredith asked Derek.

"Yeah, then we'll put both our numbers on it." Derek told her. Meredith proceeded to give the woman the address and phone numbers.

"We just need to get Rocky checked out by the vet and then you'll be able to take him home." The woman told them dropping the warm metal heart shaped dog tag into Meredith's hand.

"That's fine. We'll just sit in the waiting room." Meredith told the woman smiling at Derek. This is what she had dreamed for every night since she had met Derek. Being with him was way better than missing him.

"Meredith?" A voice called out. 

Meredith sat there shocked. Of all the animal shelters in the city, he had to work here today? "Hi, Finn."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked smiling at her. The truth was, Finn still loved Meredith. She had broken up with him for a reason unknown. He still didn't know about Prom Night. 

"I just adopted a dog."

"You're adopting Happy? Great, he really needs a good home." Finn obviously thought he still had a chance with her. He obviously didn't. "Oh, hello, Dr. Shepherd. What brings you by?" Finn asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm co-adopting Rocky." Derek replied sounding confident but feeling awkward.

"Sorry, Rocky?" Finn asked looking at Meredith. Had he missed something? Meredith was adopting Happy.

"We renamed him. Happy reminds me of the dog from 7th Heaven. That dog reminds me of Doc and then I get all sad again." Meredith told him patting Rocky on the head. He immediately started wagging his tail.

"Well, I'll just take a look at him and you can be on your way." Finn said awkwardly.

"Thanks Finn, we'll be here." Meredith told him smiling. That smile gave Finn a little hope that maybe they could get back together. The truth was that Meredith smiled when things were awkward, it made things less tense.

* * *

"I can't believe he's ours! Come on Rocky!" Meredith told the lolly-gagging dog. He immediately recognized his new name and bounded toward them. 

"Here, let me just put his collar on and then we can go out for a celebratory lunch." Derek told her smiling at how happy she seemed.

"I'm glad I have tomorrow off, I can spend some quality time with Rocky." Meredith said aloud.

"Then I'll take him on Friday until you get off work." Derek suggested.

"That'll work. Then we can have some take-out or pizza or something at your place." Meredith told him.

"So, what you just invite yourself over to my house now, spending my money on food?" Derek teased.

"Exactly, but you should know I only like you for your hair." Meredith whispered teasingly.

"I thought so." Derek said with mock hurt. He smiled at her. "Meredith Grey, I love you." Derek told her giving her a heart-stopping kiss. McDreamy had a way of doing that. His kisses were so perfect that they stopped heartbeats.

"I love you too, Derek."

**

* * *

AN: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had finals (which I all aced! Especially Science I got a 100!) Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You got a what?" Izzie and George screamed in unison.

"I got another dog, his name is Rocky. Derek and I co-own him." Meredith said smiling. Rocky and Derek were both in the car waiting to be called in. Meredith wasn't sure how Izzie and George would react to the new addition.

"Is he anything like Doc?" George asked nervously. George and Doc didn't get along very well. Doc always seemed to only want one thing… a bite out of George's pants.

"The only thing they have in common is that they're both guys. Rocky is so sweet. I'll tell Derek to bring him in." Meredith told them walking to the door to wave Derek and Rocky in.

"Hey, guys, this is Rocky, formally known as Happy." Derek said bringing the extra-large white dog into the house. Sensing their hesitation, Derek told them, "He doesn't bite; they wouldn't name him Happy if he was evil."

George was the first to take the plunge. He bent down to pet Rocky and Rocky leapt forward and knocked George over. George panicked. Wouldn't you panic too, if you had a 100 pound dog standing on your chest? George tried to escape but then Rocky started licking George's face. George started laughing. "Stop, stop, it tickles."

Meredith sighed in relief. Her roommates seemed to warm right up to the lovable dog. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I drop him off, after your shift." Meredith said to Derek who was standing there smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Derek called to George and Izzie who were playing fetch with Rocky.

"See ya, Derek." Izzie called back. This was the happiest she had been since Denny had died.

"I'll walk you out." Meredith told Derek.

"Thanks," Derek replied. "I'll see you tomorrow night," Derek said giving her a deep kiss. Meredith leaned into his muscular chest when the kiss was finished. "I love you." Derek said parting.

"I love you too, Derek. Maybe Rocky and I will come visit you tomorrow during your break. I know a few people who might want to see our dog." Meredith said smiling. Derek left shortly after.

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd, you have a call on line 3." Nurse Debbie told Derek. He was on his break. When she told him he had a call, his heart squeezed with joy. Meredith! 

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Derek said into the phone with a smile.

"You were thinking about your ex-wife during your break? Shocker." Addison joked.

"Oh, it's you." Derek said, oops he thought it was Mer.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm thinking about leading a simple life Derek, so I'm moving to Wisconsin with Mark and I'm leaving you the house in the Hamptons." Addison explained bluntly.

"Ok, I have to go, patients are calling." Derek lied. Meredith had just shown up outside with Rocky.

* * *

"Hey, who were you on the phone with?" Meredith asked while kissing Derek on the cheek. Rocky barked at his master's friendliness towards each other. 

"Addison called and told me that she wanted to lead a simple life so she was moving to Wisconsin and she left the house in the Hamptons to me." Derek told her still looking puzzled.

"That's great! Wow, I've never been to the Hamptons, what's it like?" Meredith asked sitting on a bench and pulling her legs up to sit Indian style.

"It's just a star stuck community, nothing grand. All anyone cares about is how much money they have and how many celebrity parties they've been to." Derek said rubbing Rocky's ears.

The two were interrupted by Preston Burke and Cristina Yang. "The rumors are true, you really got another dog." Cristina said smiling. This was very un-Cristina like. Burke had made her into a new woman. But, she could still be a bitch when she wanted to.

"Yeah, this is Rocky. So, Burke, how are you feeling?" Meredith asked concerned about her friend. They had gotten close over the past few months, especially when Meredith told Burke about the little baby with the heart murmur.

"My tremors are pretty much gone and I can move my hand just like normal." Burke replied smiling. He had made so much progress in such a short time.

"I was just going to take Rocky, swimming. You guys wanna come?" Meredith asked.

"I have to get back to work." Cristina replied.

"I have physical therapy." Burke told her.

Derek's beeper beeped. "I can go; Chief just took on my surgeries, so I can have a little more time off." He smiled.

"Great! See you guys later." Meredith said walking to her car as Derek went inside to change out of his scrubs.

* * *

"I just want to grab my bathing suit so I can go after the ball if he doesn't chase it. Take my car and go grab yours too." Meredith told Derek tossing him the keys. 

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." Derek said giving Meredith a heart pounding kiss.

* * *

"What do you think I should wear Rocky?" Meredith asked rummaging through her closet. Rocky barked happily. Dogs weren't any help picking out clothes. Meredith stopped at a bikini that Izzie must have picked up for her. Good old Izzie.

* * *

The doorbell sounded. "Come in!" Meredith yelled. She was just tying her sarong around her waist. She walked downstairs with her beach bag and saw someone she wasn't expecting.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! lol and the baby with the heart murmur... season 1 episode 2... I was sick this morning and had nothing else to watch so I restarted the season. Please Review!**

**P.S. If you want to see what Happy aka Rocky looks like visit then on the left it will say animal ( put in dog) then where it says ZIP and CITY type in Seattle, WA then go down to Seattle Animal Shelter and there should be a picture of a white german shepherd that has the name happy next to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sry I haven't updated.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked the tall red haired woman.

"I'm going to tell you something and then you're going to tell me how you think Derek will feel, okay?" Addison asked pleadingly.

"Okay, shoot." Meredith told her giving her the go-ahead.

"I'm pregnant with Mark's baby."

"WHAT?" Meredith exclaimed loudly. She must've looked crazy, with her big gray eyes popping out of her head in surprise.

"I am pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby." Addison told her slowly like she was talking to someone who didn't speak English.

"I heard you, I'm not stupid. I'm just surprised that's all. To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure how Derek is going to react. He could be happy for you or he could do what I just did. I'd have to say the latter." Meredith told Addison.

"Meredith? Where are you?" It was Derek.

Meredith's eyes got wide again. Uh oh. "Derek! Hi, we were just talking." Meredith said giving him a quick smooch on the lips.

"We, who?" Derek asked confused.

Meredith looked next to her to find the red-head gone. "Oh, you know, we as in…me…yeah me and Rocky!" Meredith exclaimed as she saw the white dog bound down the stairs.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Derek said putting his hand up.

"So, uh, I guess we should be getting to the beach." Meredith said scratching her head. _Where had she gone?_

"Yeah, let's go." Derek said holding out his hand to take her hand.

* * *

"Go get it, Rocky!" Meredith told the dog as she threw the slimy tennis ball into the ocean at the Dog Beach. She laughed as he leapt into the water and jumped over the incoming waves.

"Good boy, time for daddy to throw it." Derek said taking the ball from the dog's mouth and throwing it out a little further than Meredith had.

"So, you're his daddy? What does this make me?" Meredith asked playfully as she whipped her dog slobbered hands on Derek's chest. He hardly noticed.

"You're his mommy of course. He needs a mother figure Mer." Derek said seriously with just a hint of playfulness.

"Um, Der, what is Rocky doing?" Meredith asked turning towards the dog.

"He's standing on his hind legs; I taught him how to do that the other day. He's a very talented dog." Derek said tossing the ball back into the ocean.

"Next, he'll be sitting on a kitchen chair eating with a fork and knife." Meredith said giggling. "I just thought of something, have you ever seen the movie _With Honors_?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good movie." Derek replied.

"You look exactly like the character Everett. I like that name, Everett."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Derek said leaning in and whispering. "That was me." This whispered sentence lead to Meredith laughing.

"Meredith, fancy seeing you here, in a bikini." Finn exclaimed.

"Hi Finn, Meredith said covering her stomach with her arms. This was weird. Very very weird.

"Why are you here, you don't have a dog." Derek said stating the truth.

_Damn, he caught me. _"Some of my patients come here and I just wanted to check it out." Finn thought up a quick lie.

"Yeah, okay." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"We were just leaving. Bye Finn." Meredith said grabbing all their stuff and getting out of there as quickly as she could.

"Why does it seem like he's always around?" Derek asked once they were in the safe car far, far away from Finn Dandridge.

"It's probably because he is always around. He keeps sneaking up on us."

"He's almost crossing the stalker line." Derek said.

"Let's just forget about Finn. We'll go give Rocky a bath and have a nice dinner." Meredith told him.

"I'm pretty sure there are a steak and a bottle of wine with your name on them at the trailer." Derek told her smiling.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Meredith told him laughing. This was definitely a deja-vu moment.

* * *

"Derek!" Meredith squealed.

"What, what did I do?" Derek asked with an innocent look on his face.

"You just stuck ice cubes down my shirt." Meredith told him doing an 'I have ice sliding up and down my back' dance.

"Are you sure it wasn't Rocky?" Derek asked.

Meredith looked at the dog sleeping on Derek's bed. "I'm pretty sure Rocky wouldn't be able to grab the ice, let alone dump it down my shirt." Meredith pointed out.

"So, you think I took advantage of the fact that you were turned around pouring us a drink to pour ice down your back?" Derek asked pretending to try to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, just like the first night we met." Meredith laughed.

Derek loved that laugh. "I'm pretty sure that you took advantage of me, Mer. I was vulnerable and good-looking." Derek told her. Here goes the 'who took advantage of who' argument.

"You think whatever you want." Meredith told him bringing their drinks outside to the patio table set up near the lake. The sun had started to set and the sky was a mixture of yellows, pinks, and oranges. This was a rare occasion for Seattle and they were going to take advantage of it.

Derek closed the grill and picked one of the spoons off the table and dug into the pasta salad that had conveniently located in his refrigerator. "Yum," Derek said his mouth full of cold **noodley** goodness.

Meredith laughed at the sight of one of the most sought after neurosurgeons stuffing his face with pasta. "I'm glad I didn't put out the carbs in a basket." Meredith said holding up the basket of bread.

"Yes, that would have ended badly for the bread." Derek said with a straight face. They both burst out laughing.

"That wasn't even funny." Meredith laughed holding the stitch that had appeared in her stomach from too much laughing.

"I know, but aren't I just adorable?" Derek asked smiling like a little kid who boasts about his cuteness.

"Yes you are, that's why I love you." Meredith told him giving him a kiss on the lips. This turned out to be a full blown make-out session that ended just as the steaks were ready.

"We'll continue this later." Derek told her mischievously.

And that's just what they did.

* * *

**AN: I'll try to update sooner.**

**Will Addy tell Derek about the baby? Only I know muhahaha.**

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I tried to update yesterday but the website wouldn't let me. Happy 4th of July!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Mer, where's the Muesli?" Derek called to Meredith who was in the trailer's bedroom.

"It's in the cabinet where it always is." Meredith told him securing the necklace he had bought her for the anniversary of their first shift and surgery together. A few months had passed and Meredith had been staying at the trailer more and more often. It was now fall and Meredith just happened to be wearing Derek's favorite t-shirt of hers. Yes, you guessed it, the old ratty Dartmouth one with the holes in it.

They had just gotten back from their morning walk with Rocky. All Meredith could hear was the cabinet doors opening and closing. Derek wasn't looking for his usual breakfast cereal, he was trying to get her to hurry up and sit at the table with him. Meredith laughed. He was always bugging her about eating a proper breakfast. Lone gone were the days of leftover grilled cheese and cold pizza. Now in its place were cereal, pancakes, waffles, and pretty much any other breakfast item you could think of.

"Oh, Meredith, I still can't find it." Derek said in a singsong voice.

"Let me just change my shirt and I will be right out to help you find the cereal." Meredith told him laughing.

"Hurry up; I wouldn't want you to have to skip breakfast like you used to." Meredith could hear the smile in his voice. He knew how much it annoyed her to no end when he talked about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day. She was a doctor, she knew all about how breakfast in the morning started your metabolism and blah blah blah.

Meredith walked out of the tiny bedroom and walked into the itty-bitty kitchen and without even looking grabbed the box of Muesli and set it down on the table which was already equipped with the proper tools and accoutrements for the morning meal.

"What's that?" Derek asked pointing to the small, thin object in Meredith's hands.

"What, you've never seen an iPod?" Meredith asked putting one ear bud headphone in her ear and the other in his.

"It's our song!" Derek exclaimed. He had gotten a little more excited since he and Meredith had gotten back together.

"I downloaded it just for you." Meredith told him smiling as Tainted Love by the Clash played on.

"Thanks, Mer." Derek said kissing her passionately. The Clash was temporarily forgotten for the moment.

Meredith came up for air. "Come on, let's eat, we can continue this at work." Meredith smiled mischievously.

"You know Meredith Grey; you are a very bad influence on me." Derek told her smiling that McDreamy smile of his. "Be a bad influence on me tonight at Joe's." Derek suggested.

"I can't, I have to go visit my mother. The woman from the nursing home keeps calling me and telling me that my mother has been very lucid lately. Then tomorrow afternoon we have surgeries until late at night so we can't do it tomorrow either." Meredith replied.

"We could go visit your mother together right after Joe's." Derek suggested. "I think she might want to meet me."

"And, why is that?" Meredith asked grinning.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Derek told her smiling. He got up and kissed her on the forehead on the way to put his bowl in the sink.

"Oh, alright, I'll think about it. It depends on how my day goes." Meredith told him sighing jokingly.

"Good." Derek told her bluntly. A few minutes later they jumped into Derek's Mercedes and drove to the dock where the ferries were docked. It was now their usual mode of transportation to get to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey guys," Meredith said acknowledging her fellow interns. Soon they would be residents.

"Hey Mer," They all said in unison. Izzie had finally returned to her old self, making brownies and cupcakes once more. She had decided that she hadn't really loved Denny as much as she thought. She had only loved the thought of someone loving her. Now she had Alex.

"How's McDreamy this morning?" Izzie asked.

"He's good," Meredith told them changing into her scrubs.

"You know who I saw looking for you yesterday, Mer?" George asked. He and Callie were still together. They spent more and more time together.

"No, who?" Meredith asked looking confused. Yesterday had been her and Derek's day off.

"Finn, he came by and he's like 'George, where's Meredith?' and I was like 'I don't know, around somewhere.' Then he rode on the elevator for about 3 hours and then he finally left." George explained.

"He just does not understand that Derek and I are together now." Meredith said angrily putting her hair up into a pony tail.

"The McVet just doesn't know when to quit." Cristina said. She was sitting there tying and retying her shoes.

"Cristina, are you alright? You keep tying and untying your shoes." Meredith noticed.

"My mother is coming to town, she wants to properly meet Burke, and she wants him to meet my step-father." Cristina said miserably.

"Oh, is that all?" Izzie asked laughing.

"Yes, and it's a really big deal. Burke will finally know what kind of crazy family I grew up in." Cristina sighed. "Come on, we don't want Bailey to scold us for being late." They all got up and grabbed their respective coffee cups, only a few more days and they would be residents with their own interns.

* * *

"You're all set Mrs. Fisher; one of the other doctors will be in here to discharge you." Meredith told a young neuro-patient.

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Mrs. Fisher thanked Meredith.

"No problem," Meredith told her walking out of the room. She crashed right into the person they had been talking about earlier. Derek that is.

"Hey Mer, how is your day going so far?" Derek asked kissing her forehead.

"The going to Joe's option is looking brighter." Meredith smiled.

"Good, I'll see you at lunch." Derek told her walking away.

"I love you Derek." Meredith whisper shouted down the hall. She couldn't make too many whispered proclamations in the halls; the whole special treatment thing would come up again. It would be okay, just this once, though.

"I love you too." Derek told her.

* * *

They didn't get to see each other at lunch as it turns out. Each group of interns was called into Richard Webber's office sometime or another. It just so happens that Meredith's group was called during their lunch. "Okay, I know you are all probably wondering why you are here. Well, we are now offering fellowships. A fellowship is when each resident gets to pick the specialty of their choice and spend a year learning the ropes to that area. We are offering neuro with Dr. Shepherd, cardio-thoracic with Dr. Burke, general surgery with Dr. Bailey who is now one of the newest attendings, plastic surgery with Dr. Lionel, neonatal with Dr. Jane, and orthopedics with Dr. Torres. There are other options for the other interns but I believe that you will do great things with these specially picked doctors. Now, I'll be taking names for whatever specialty you want to enter." Dr. Webber told them.

"I would like neuro," Meredith offered.

"Great, who wants to go next?" Richard Webber asked.

"I want cardio-thoracic with Burke." Cristina told him. George chose orthopedics, Izzie chose neonatal, and Alex chose plastic surgery.

"Great, then it's all settled. Get back to work." Dr. Webber told them.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Meredith asked excitedly.

"Maybe, tell me." Derek said clearly something was on his mind.

"I'm going to be in your fellowship." Meredith told him smiling.

Derek smiled quickly and then that smile disappeared just as quickly as it came. Meredith swallowed loudly. The last time he had done that Addison had showed up. "Derek, what's wrong?"

"You're mom is here, she's in a coma."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN! I wish I could get out of this 4th of July party so I could continue writing but my mom won't let me. GRR.

Please review!


End file.
